


Tickled Pink

by arete214



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Swearing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arete214/pseuds/arete214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel enjoys learning new things about his human lover, so when Sam inadvertently reveals something about Dean that Cas didn't know, Cas wants to explore it further. And Dean? Well, he just has a hard time saying no to the blue-eyed angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickled Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime after the events of Season 9. Dean and Sam have resolved their differences and are getting along better than ever. Dean and Cas got together somewhere along the way and Cas happily divides his time between his duties in Heaven and being with Dean as much as he can.
> 
> Written for a prompt on the SPNKink_Meme
> 
> _Prompt: I don't care which one does the tickling and which one is tickled, but I'll use Dean for the description below._
> 
> _I'd love to see Dean being very ticklish, but he has either never told lovers/friends in the past or he makes them stop tickling him._
> 
> _When Cas finds out about this (if it's Dean, maybe Sam tells Cas?), Cas really wants to try it out, but Dean says he hates it. Cas begs/bargains/pouts/whatever until Dean gives in, but Dean says Cas has to tie him up or Dean will try and stop Cas from tickling him._
> 
> _This can be sexual or platonic. They could have an established relationship or it could be canon relationship. It could even turn sexual part way through if author wants. Toys can be used or just fingers._  
> 
> _I'm looking for fluff and maybe some humor, so no non-con. Hesitant or reluctant is cool too._
> 
> _No scat, but anything else is fine, including piss/pissplay._

Sam was enjoying a sandwich in the bunker’s kitchen when Castiel and Dean entered, the former looking rather disgruntled while the latter wore a shit-eating grin.

“What’s up?” Sam asked, looking from Dean to Cas and back again.

Dean’s grin widened, if that was possible. “Angels are sore losers,” he said.

Cas rolled his eyes as he opened the fridge and reached in for two bottles of water. “Dean, when you proposed the idea of a wrestling match, you made it clear that I was not permitted to use my powers,” he said as he handed one of the bottles to the other man.

“Yeah, so?” Dean said. “I’m just a lowly human, Cas. I don’t have powers.” He took the cap off his bottle and drained half of it before wiping his face with the towel around his neck.

“So,” Cas elaborated, “I believe that rule should also stipulate that you not be permitted to cheat.”

Sam looked at his brother. “You cheated in a wrestling match? Better yet, how does someone cheat in a ‘no holds barred, all’s fair except angelic powers’ wrestling match?” he asked, using the very words Dean had when he’d come up with the idea not two hours earlier.

“I didn’t cheat,” Dean said, still grinning. “I beat him fair and square.”

“Using moves that were not described or explained in any of the wrestling literature I perused,” Cas pointed out, one eyebrow raised.

“Perused?” Dean repeated, scrunching up his face. “Perused when?” His eyes widened a second later. “You totally used your angel mojo to download wrestling moves into your brain, didn’t you?”

Cas looked a little sheepish, his gaze sweeping to the side as though he suddenly found the stainless steel countertop fascinating. “It is only reasonable that one do the appropriate research before embarking on a task one has never before attempted,” he said, a slight petulance to his tone.

Dean chuckled. “Yeah? How did that work out for you?”

Cas turned to face him again, his eyes narrowing. “I still believe that you cheated.”

“I think ‘all’s fair’ kinda makes cheating impossible,” Sam pointed out reasonably. “But don’t feel bad, Cas, I know for a fact that Dean wrestled in high school and he was pretty good at it from what I understand.”

Dean’s smiled faded a little and Sam felt bad for bringing up memories of the boys’ home where Dean had stayed for a while when they were younger. Not wanting to give them a chance to take hold, he added, “Not to mention, he had me to practice on for years.” He frowned as he thought back. “Come to think of it, I think he cheated then, too.”

Dean snorted. “Like I’d have to cheat to beat you, Sammy. You wrestled like a six year old.”

Sam shot him a pointed look though he was pleased that the cloud of memory had passed as quickly as it had appeared. “I _was_ a six year old, Dean.”

Cas had a thoughtful look on his face as he studied Sam. “You no doubt have more experience than I. Perhaps I could gain what they call some inside information before the rematch.”

“Rematch?” Sam asked, looking at Dean.

Dean shrugged. “Cas insisted.” He grinned at the angel. “Like I said, angels are sore losers.”

“We are not accustomed to the idea of combat for recreation,” Cas defended himself, though he looked more amused than annoyed by Dean’s teasing.

“It’s good exercise,” Dean said with a shrug. “And it’s fun.”

It was Sam’s turn to snort. “For you, maybe. I usually ended up with my face pressed into your armpit until I admitted defeat.”

Dean laughed, but Cas was looking at Sam in confusion. “This was an unpleasant experience for you?”

“Uh, yeah,” Sam said like it was only reasonable. “I was a kid with a jerk for a big brother.”

“But you eventually learned to get out of that hold pretty quick,” Dean pointed out, smiling fondly at the memory.

“Only once I realized how ticklish you are,” Sam remembered with a grin.

“Ticklish?” Cas repeated, his confusion still evident.

“Yeah, you know the way …” Sam began, only to be cut off by his brother.

“Yeah, yeah, water under the bridge, Sammy. I’m starving. How about you, Cas? You want a sandwich or something?”

There was no way Sam wouldn’t recognize a classic Dean Winchester diversion tactic. “Wait a minute. Cas, you didn’t know he was ticklish?”

“Not that I am aware,” Cas said, looking at Dean. “Did I know you were ticklish?”

“No, you didn’t, because I’m not. I mean, I was when I was a kid but…”

“Bullshit,” Sam challenged, a grin spreading across his face. “You still are.”

“No,” Dean said, leveling him with a warning look. “I’m not.”

“Okay, let’s see,” Sam said, getting off his stool and taking a step toward his brother.

“Don’t you dare,” Dean warned, taking two steps back. “You may not be six anymore, but I’ll still kick your ass.”

Sam stopped and went back to his sandwich, chuckling to himself. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

“How did I not know about this?” Cas asked, looking at Dean.

“That’s a good question,” Sam teased, directing his words at Dean. “Cas never tickled you? Not even accidentally when you were… you know.”

Feeling safer with Sam once again seated, Dean smirked. “We have a list of favorite things to do when we ‘you know’,” he said, making air quotes with his fingers around the last two words, “but tickling isn’t on it.”

“Dude! TMI!” Sam complained, scrunching up his face.

Dean grinned. “Hey, you asked.”

“No, I didn’t!” Sam exclaimed, then, realizing he _was_ the one who’d inadvertently brought it up, he frowned. “Not on purpose, anyway.”

Cas was looking at Dean thoughtfully. “Why isn’t it on our list?”

“Do you even know what tickling is?” Dean asked him. 

Cas nodded. “It is the act of making someone laugh and twitch through light touches to a sensitive part of the body.”

“Did you just download that, too?” Dean asked, amused.

Cas nodded again. “Yes. But I have touched many sensitive parts of your body, especially your…”

“Cas!” Sam interrupted.

“My apologies,” Cas offered to Sam. “You do not wish to hear details of our sexual activities even though it is a perfectly natural and healthy expression of …”

“I get it,” Sam said, holding up one hand. “I know what it’s an expression of and it’s all good. I’m happy for you and all that but he’s my brother, remember? We shared a room for years and there’s not enough brain bleach in the world for the details I already know.”

“Hey!” Dean exclaimed before smiling at some memory. “Yeah, OK.”

“Laughter is pleasant,” Cas said to Dean. “Why would you not enjoy it?”

“I enjoy laughter just fine,” Dean replied. “It’s tickling I don’t like. It’s … I dunno, I just don’t like it.”

“He’s not kidding,” Sam confirmed. “He _really_ doesn’t like it. He knocked out one of my teeth once.”

“It was a baby tooth and about to come out on its own,” Dean defended himself. “I barely touched you.”

“You struck an infant?” Cas asked, alarmed.

Sam laughed and Dean glared at him before turning his attention back to Cas. “He wasn’t an infant. Kids have primary teeth, also known as baby teeth. They eventually fall out and get replaced with permanent teeth, somewhere between the ages of six and thirteen, girls usually earlier than boys. “

“How do you even know that?” Sam asked.

“I looked it up when you lost your first tooth,” he admitted with an embarrassed shrug, before directing his next words at Cas. “He was eleven when he lost the tooth he’s talking about and I didn’t knock it out, exactly. My elbow barely grazed his chin. Accidentally, I might add.”

“While trying desperately to escape being tickled,” Sam added with a grin.

“I wasn’t desperate, I was pissed,” Dean countered.

“Because you hate being tickled,” Sam shot back as he finished his sandwich and took his plate to the sink.

“I still don’t understand why you would dislike something that makes you laugh,” Cas said.

“I just do,” Dean said. “It’s … unnatural.”

Cas turned to Sam. “What about you, Sam? Do you hate it the way Dean does?”

Sam shrugged. “I’m not ticklish.” He noticed Dean’s scowl and grinned. “Even if I was, I probably wouldn’t be as adverse to it as Dean is. I doubt anyone, _anywhere_ hates it the way he does.”

“As long as you remember that, the rest of your baby teeth will be free to fall out all on their own,” Dean teased.

Cas frowned at Sam again. “You still have baby teeth?”

“No,” Sam said in exasperation.

“Oh, that’s right,” Dean said, smirking. “Girls lose theirs earlier.”

“Wanna see a real life demonstration of tickling, Cas?” Sam asked, taking a threatening step toward his brother.

“No time, Sammy! Gotta hit the showers,” Dean said, making a hasty retreat from the room and dragging Cas with him.

~~~

That evening, Dean was in his room listening to Zeppelin when Castiel appeared.

“Hey,” Dean said with a smile as he took off the headphones. “I thought you were busy manning the Pearly Gates or something.”

“I do not man the gates,” Castiel said as he sat on the edge of the bed and leaned in for a quick kiss. “And they are not so much pearly as iridescent.”

Dean rolled his eyes, grabbing Cas’ tie and pulling him in for another kiss. “Well, whatever it is you do up there, can they spare you for a couple of hours?”

“Yes,” Cas replied, nibbling at the corner of Dean’s mouth. “I will not be needed, nor expected, in Heaven for the rest of the night.”

Dean pulled back, searching the blue eyes warily. “Just like that? Since you got rid of Metatron, you haven’t been able to spend more than a couple of hours down here at a time.” He shook his head slightly. “And I get it. I do. You have people, er, angels counting on you. It just seems strange that all of a sudden you’d be free for the whole night.”

Cas sat back but without breaking contact entirely. “When _we_ got rid of Metatron, Heaven was in a state of …disarray. It has taken some time to figure out which angels are best suited for certain positions of responsibility but things are falling into place, as you say.” He frowned a little. “Perhaps that was a rather inappropriate choice of words, considering.”

Dean snorted. “Yeah, I don’t imagine angels would associate ‘falling’ with anything good.” He pulled Cas close again and leaned back on the bed until the angel was laying half on top of him, their chests pressed together. “So, all night, huh?” Dean said softly before taking Cas’ lips in a long, leisurely kiss. Once they’d parted, he smiled knowingly. “Do you have plans for this hard-earned downtime?”

“Yes,” Cas said huskily, his eyes trained on Dean’s lips. 

“Care to share with the class?” Dean teased, his hands loosening the tie and starting on the shirt buttons.

Castiel’s gaze flitted away and then back, a sure sign that he was hesitant to say what he was thinking. “I’m… curious about something. Something we’ve never tried.”

Dean grinned. “You know me, Cas, I’m always up for trying new things. What did you have in mind?”

“I want … I would like to … tickle you.”

Dean’s grin faded somewhat, then disappeared altogether when he realized the angel was serious. “Uh uh, no way,” he said, shaking his head.

Castiel looked crestfallen and Dean made a mental note to kick Sam’s ass for bringing up the whole tickling thing in the first place. Before he had a chance to say anything, Cas was speaking.

“I know you said you didn’t like it when Sam did it, but I thought perhaps it would be more pleasant for you if I were the one doing the tickling.” He paused for a moment. “I shouldn’t have assumed.” 

Dean winced a little. “Come on, Cas, don’t do that. It would be a lot more pleasant coming from you if I was into that sort of thing, I just … I don’t like being tickled, by _anybody_.”

Cas tilted his head with a small frown. “Have you ever tried it as part of an enjoyable experience? Or is your opinion based solely on your experience with a younger sibling. I understand they can be bothersome about such things.”

Dean barked out a laugh at that. “Yeah, that’s one word for it.” 

“I’ve recently come to understand that tickling can also be a form of erotic foreplay,” Cas said seriously.

Dean snorted. “Let me guess, you’ve been researching.”

“Yes,” Castiel replied with a nod. “It was when I discovered that it could be employed as a component of sex that I realized I wanted to try it. With you. There is no one else with whom I wish to experiment.”

Though the words didn’t come as a surprise, they still warmed Dean in a way he hadn’t been expecting. Pulling the angel close, he kissed him long and hard.

Dean studied the blue eyes for a moment once the kiss ended. “Okay,” he finally said. “But on one condition.”

Cas’ eyes lit up and he nodded. “Anything.”

“You have to tie me up,” Dean said.

Frowning slightly, Cas looked at him. “I don’t understand. I’ve seen you bound on more than one occasion and that is definitely something you don’t like.”

Dean chuckled. “Well, like tickling, bondage can be a component of sex, as you call it.”

“I see,” Cas said, nodding. “And this is something you enjoy.”

Dean shrugged. “Sometimes, yeah. But in this case, it’s more like a safeguard.”

“A safeguard?” Cas repeated.

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to control my reactions and nothing will put a damper on that erotic foreplay of yours faster than a kick to the face or an elbow to the gut.”

Cas seemed to understand what he was saying and smiled in appreciation of the sentiment. “Dean, you can’t hurt me.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Despite what Sam wants you to think, I didn’t really hurt him when I knocked out that tooth, either, but that didn’t stop me from feeling like shit about it when it happened.” He paused a moment. “That’s the deal, take it or leave it.”

Cas kissed him quickly. “I’ll take it. But I have a condition of my own.”

Dean’s eyebrow climbed slowly as he waited for Cas to continue.

“If it’s too unbearable, promise me that you’ll tell me. I wish to experience your reactions first-hand but not if it’s going to be a traumatic experience for you.”

Dean smiled a little. “Fair enough. We’ll use the stoplight approach. Green means everything’s good, red means stop, and you can feel free to disregard anything I say in between. Deal?” He knew he’d never have to use a safeword with Cas. The angel had an uncanny knack for knowing Dean’s limits and Dean encouraged Cas’ desire to learn about all things human. Still, if it made the angel feel better, Dean would agree to it.

“Deal,” Cas agreed with a nod and a satisfied smile. One touch to Dean’s t-shirt clad chest and he was suddenly naked atop the bed.

Dean snorted. “Eager much?”

“Yes,” Cas said truthfully as his own clothing vanished. “You should make yourself comfortable.”

Dean nodded and shifted down on the bed a little until he was lying flat. “Ok, I’m good.”

“Put your hands above your head,” Cas said gently.

Dean did as instructed and was about to inform his lover that he’d need something to bind him with when he felt a warmth encircling both wrists and drawing them together. Looking up, he saw nothing holding them but a test proved that they were, indeed, immobile. “Cas?”

“I’m binding you with my Grace,” Castiel informed him. “Unless you’d prefer I use a more human method.”

Dean felt his cock twitch. He’d never been with a lover who was strong enough to restrain him without the use of rope or padded cuffs and the idea of Cas binding him with a part of himself was more of a turn-on than he wanted to admit. “No, that’s…” He tested the hold again, his cock jerking as his arms remained stretched above his head just the way Cas wanted them. “That’s fine.” His voice was already sounding roughened by arousal and the twitch of Cas’ lips confirmed to Dean that he wasn’t the only one who’d noticed.

“Now for your ankles,” Cas said, moving toward the bottom of the bed. “Spread your legs, Dean.” He waited until Dean complied. “Wider,” he instructed, nodding when Dean followed the order without hesitation. “That’s better.” 

Dean instantly felt the now-familiar warmth on his ankles and found that they were immobile, bound by the same invisible force that held his wrists. Swallowing once, he offered Cas a slightly nervous smile. “So, now that you have me right where I want me…”

Cas smiled and leaned over the bound man to kiss him. “I want to make this pleasurable for you,” he said, his voice husky with desire. 

Dean swallowed. “So far, so good,” he quipped.

Cas straightened, taking a moment to appreciate the view spread out before him, then sitting down next to Dean on the bed. “My research revealed that feathers are often used. Fortunately, I have an unlimited supply at my disposal.” He held up one large black feather with a grin.

“Is that one of yours?” Dean asked, though he already knew the answer.

“It is,” Cas said with a small nod. “Plucked it myself for this very occasion.”

“Did it hurt?” Dean asked, realizing he had no idea whether it would or not.

Cas looked a little sheepish. “I was too busy thinking about what I was going to do with it to even notice,” he admitted.

Dean chucked at that before clearing his throat. “Ok, let’s get this show on the road.”

Cas looked uncertain for a moment and Dean went to nudge him with his knee before realizing he couldn’t move his leg far enough. “Hey,” he said, instead. When Cas’ gaze met his, he offered a reassuring smile. “I wouldn’t have agreed to this if I wasn’t willing to go through with it,” he said truthfully. “I trust you, Cas.”

Cas smiled and kissed him again before leaning back and trailing the feather slowly down one of Dean’s arms. “I’ve learned that tickling can be divided into two separate categories of sensation. Knismesis is caused by light, feather-like touches to sensitive parts of the body,” he murmured in a low tone.

Dean closed his eyes and tried to bite back a moan. He could feel the hairs on his arm standing on end, goosebumps rising to meet them. It wasn’t an altogether unpleasant experience but rather one of anticipation. He tried to hold back a smile as the feather reached his armpit but was unable to when Cas stroked it back and forth there.

“That is ticklish,” Cas concluded, watching Dean’s facial expressions closely.

“Yeah,” Dean admitted, opening his eyes to meet Cas’ gaze. 

Cas continued there for a few minutes before stroking the feather slowly down Dean’s chest to his nipple. “Knismesis is also known as the moving itch,” Cas continued his litany. “Depending on the pressure, one can elicit sensations ranging from mild annoyance to sensual pleasure.” He paused for a moment. “Though I’d have to assume the latter would have as much to do with who was doing the tickling as the amount of pressure applied.”

Dean could feel his nipple hardening under Cas’s teasing touches. “Yeah,” he agreed in a throaty whisper.

Smiling, Cas moved on, crossing Dean’s chest to lavish the same attention on the other nipple before moving up to the corresponding armpit. “Do you like this?” Cas asked, seeing that Dean was, once again, unable to hide a smile at the tickling sensation.

Dean swallowed. “The uh… nipple part was good,” he replied. “You can try that again if you want.”

Cas smiled indulgently. It wasn’t like he didn’t know how sensitive Dean’s nipples were, but he had other plans. “Perhaps later,” he said. He tickled Dean’s armpit a bit more before trailing the feather slowly up his arm to the wrist, leaving raised hairs and goosebumps in the feather’s wake to match the other arm. Once he’d completed the journey, the feather vanished and he leaned in to kiss Dean deeply. “You’re doing well so far,” he murmured once their lips parted.

“I guess that means you’re not done,” Dean stated.

Cas shook his head. “We haven’t yet explored the Gargalesis phenomenon. That is the one responsible for the laughter and twitching most people associate with tickling.”

Dean didn’t have a chance to respond before Cas’ fingers were at his ribs, digging in with just the right amount of pressure to have Dean laughing in spite of himself. He tried to evade the wriggling digits but, bound as he was, there was nowhere to go. After the initial surprise, he tried to hold it in, tried to tense his muscles against the sensation but nothing worked. He laughed uncontrollably as Cas continued with the torturous assault, moving from his ribs to his armpits and back again. Dean laughed so hard and for so long that it became difficult to breathe and he felt a brief moment of panic. His sides were aching, his throat raw and he was about to utter the one word that would stop his torment when Cas’ fingers stilled. Dean gasped for breath, chest heaving as tears leaked from his eyes.

“I love seeing you laugh,” Cas said with a smile, touching the corner of Dean’s mouth gently. “You don’t do it often enough.”

Once Dean had regained enough control to notice the feather once again in Cas’ hand, he licked his lips nervously. “Cas?”

“Shhhh,” Cas soothed, stroking the feather over one taught nipple and eliciting a quiet moan from the bound man. “There are still areas I haven’t tried yet.”

Dean swallowed and watched the feather move down his chest and over his stomach, sending a shiver through his body that wasn’t entirely unpleasant. His cock twitched as the silky plume trailed lower, only to bypass the organ at the last moment. “Tease,” he said, more fond than accusing.

Cas only smiled as he kept moving the feather, stroking down the crease where pelvis met hip and then lightly dancing over Dean’s balls. 

“Cas,” Dean gasped, closing his eyes to enjoy the sensation. He opened them a moment later to glare at the angel when the feather moved away, continuing its journey down one thigh to his knee.

Dean’s leg jerked as much as it could in his current position but not enough to escape Cas’ ministrations as he ticked Dean’s knee. Dean hadn’t even realized his knees were ticklish, but he couldn’t hold back a giggle that he’d deny to his dying day as Cas paid extra attention to the sensitive area for a moment before moving on once again, down the shin and over the top of his foot. Dean’s toes curled in anticipation but there was no way to evade what he knew was coming. As soon as the feather touched the sole of his foot, Dean was squirming and laughing, trying in vain to pull the appendage out of reach. “Cas!” he gasped breathlessly before succumbing to another fit of laughter as the angel moved on to lavish the same attention on the other foot. By the time Castiel had satisfied his curiosity, Dean was panting heavily, tears streaming from the corners of his eyes. 

Moving up on the bed, Cas stroked one flushed cheek. “How do you feel?” he asked.

Dean took a moment to think about that. “Tired,” he finally said, “but not in a bad way.”

Cas smiled before leaning in for a deep kiss. “Not too tired, I hope,” he said, once they parted. “I still have one more thing I’d like to try.”

Dean licked his lips. “Ok.”

Castiel knew that Dean was willing to endure whatever Cas had in mind even though it was obvious that his earlier declaration had been accurate and he really didn’t enjoy being tickled, at least not in the Gargalesis fashion. The fact that Dean trusted him enough to let him do it anyway brought another, gentler smile to Cas’ lips. “I think you’re really going to like this next part,” he promised in a sultry tone.

“Oh yeah?” Dean asked, intrigued.

In way of a reply, Castiel began to stroke Dean’s balls with the feather once again, enjoying the way Dean moaned in appreciation. “Now that I’ve had a chance to experience the different types first hand,” he murmured, “I believe I prefer the more erotic, sensual tickling.”

Dean swallowed. “Yeah?”

“Mmm hmmm,” Cas replied, lightly trailing the feather up over Dean’s cock, smiling as it twitched. “As much as I enjoy seeing you laugh, I realize now that it’s not nearly as pleasant as seeing you genuinely enjoying yourself.”

Dean gasped as the feather continued to stroke his cock with slightly more pleasure. “Well, I’m sure as hell enjoying that,” he said.

Cas grinned and continued the ministrations, watching as Dean’s cock continued to harden beneath his gaze. After a moment, he used the fingers of his free hand to lightly dance up and down the organ in counterpoint to the feather’s silky strokes.

“Cas,” Dean breathed as the feelings began to build within him. It had started out as a light tickling sensation that he couldn’t deny was pleasant, as much as he hated to admit it to himself, but as the pressure increased, so did his arousal. “If you keep that up, you’re going to have to untie me.”

Castiel smiled as he continued to stroke Dean to full hardness. “You are not tied, per se, you are bound with angelic grace, remember?”

That reminder had Dean moaning low in his throat. “Fuck,” he breathed as his dick hardened even further.

“And since you have admitted that you sometimes enjoy bondage as a component of sex, I thought perhaps I could experience that first hand as well.”

“Yeah,” Dean agreed without hesitation. “Fuck, yeah. But you’ll have to free my legs if you want to fuck me.”

“Mmmm,” Cas replied. “I could do that.” The feather vanished and he used that hand to reach for the lube in the nightstand. He squirted some into his other hand and began to liberally coat Dean’s cock. “Or I could do this.”

“Cas!” Dean gasped, pressing his head back into the pillow. He generally prided himself on his stamina and was surprised that he was so close to coming after a few strokes. Just a few more and he’d…

His eyes flew open as Cas’ hand disappeared from his cock and he briefly wondered if Cas had decided to go back to the gargantuan whateverthefuck after all. When he saw Cas moving to straddle him, however, his brain short circuited. “Fuck,” he breathed, unable to tear his eyes from the sight as Cas positioned himself over Dean’s cock and slowly began to lower himself. He knew that Cas didn’t need the prep that Dean did, but they usually did it anyway. Not only did it seem wrong _not_ to, but it was foreplay that they both enjoyed. Seeing Cas atop him, knowing that the angel was using his angelic will to stretch himself to accept Dean’s cock was more of a turn-on than Dean could have imagined. 

“Mmm,” Cas murmured, tilting his head back and closing his eyes briefly as he took Dean as deep as he could. “You feel so good.” Opening his eyes, he lowered his head to meet Dean’s gaze with smirk. “Do you still wish me to free you?”

Dean licked his lips. “I, uh… it’s your show, Cas. Whatever you want.”

“All right,” Cas replied, leaning down to kiss him deeply. When the kiss ended, he sat up again, grinding his ass against Dean’s pelvis and eliciting a moan of pleasure from the man beneath him. “Then let’s get this show on the road,” he said, smirking as he repeated Dean’s own words back to him. Slowly, he raised himself until only the head of Dean’s cock remained inside him before lowering himself again at the same tortuous pace, clenching his ass as he reached the base. 

“Cas,” Dean breathed, undulating his hips as much as he could. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to gain a bit more depth and they both moaned.

Cas shook his head slightly but he was chuckling. “Even bound, you still manage to surprise me,” he said, rising again and lowering himself a little faster.

“Part of my charm,” Dean gasped out as Cas clenched around him.

“Yes, it is,” Cas said, his voice softer. Their gazes locked for a long moment while Cas increased his momentum. Up and down, alternately clenching around Dean and grinding down on him.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean panted as the tension steadily built. “Faster.”

Cas complied, raising himself almost all the way off before lowering himself with more force. He continued to ride Dean with increasing abandon until Dean didn’t think he could last any longer. “Fuck, Cas, I’m …”

Before he could finish the thought Cas had his hand wrapped around his own cock, stroking it in time with his body’s movements.

Dean groaned helplessly at the sight of Cas jerking himself off as he fucked himself on Dean’s cock. The angel’s bottom lip was caught between his teeth, blue eyes reduced to mere slits by the intensity of his arousal. It would take a man stronger than Dean to resist such a vision and he didn’t bother trying to fight it, soaring over the edge with Cas’ name on his lips as he emptied himself into the angel’s body.

Dean’s orgasm triggered Cas’ own and he was coming an instant later, come dribbling over his fingers and dripping onto Dean’s body.

“Fuck,” Dean gasped, his chest once again heaving but for a much more enjoyable reason. “That was …”

“Intense,” Cas finished for him, carefully lifting himself off Dean before stretching out beside him.

Dean felt a tingling in his wrists and ankles, knowing that meant he was no longer bound. He reached for Cas and pulled him close, arms and legs entwined as they shared soft, lazy kisses and enjoyed the afterglow. Once their breathing had returned to normal, Cas propped himself up on one elbow, studying Dean’s face. “Thank you,” he said sincerely. 

Dean smirked a little. “You did most of the work.”

Cas hummed in agreement. “Perhaps, but I know you only agreed to the tickling because I wanted to try it.”

Dean shrugged. “No big deal.”

Cas shook his head, frowning slightly. “It _is_ a big deal. To me.”

Dean swallowed, seeing the seriousness in Cas’ expression. “In that case, you’re welcome.”

Castiel’s face transformed immediately, his expression softening as he smiled and lowered himself to Dean’s side once again. “That’s better.”

Dean rolled his eyes but couldn’t hold back a smile of his own. “Someone has to be the guinea pig for your human experiments,” he teased, “and if I _have_ to get awesome sex out of it, that’s just the price I’ll have to pay, I guess.”

Cas narrowed his eyes and pinched Dean’s side, eliciting a yelp followed by a laugh.

They lay in comfortable silence for a moment before Cas spoke again. “Dean?”

“Hmmm?” 

“You realize that I now have a means by which to win the rematch.”

Dean growled and rolled until he was on top of Cas, looking down into the laughing blue eyes. “I won’t be tied up during the rematch,” he reminded him in a low, sultry tone before stealing a quick kiss. “No angelic powers, remember?”

Cas bit his lip thoughtfully, though his eyes still sparkled with mischief. “Yes, that could pose a problem,” he mused.

“But,” Dean offered, kissing him again. “If you’re willing to take tickling off the table, we could put bondage on our ‘list’.” He smirked. “You seemed to enjoy that.”

Cas nodded. “Very much.”

Dean smiled. “That’s all part of it, Cas. Figuring out what we like, what we don’t.” He yawned as he rolled to Cas’ side once again. “I know you don’t need to sleep but I need a few hours. You still want to stay?”

“Yes,” Cas said, pulling the blankets up over them before taking Dean in his arms. “While you sleep, I’ll think about other things we can try.”

Dean snorted as he closed his eyes. “Sounds like a plan.”

“I seem to remember Sam mentioning that the bunker has a dungeon,” Cas said thoughtfully. He got the desired reaction when Dean laughed. It really was a sound that Castiel enjoyed and as Dean drifted off to sleep in his arms, Cas thought about the difference between the laughter that tickling induced and the laughter that came from genuine amusement and delight.

He had no further desire to seek out the former, but the latter? That, he would definitely work on.

End


End file.
